


Something Precious

by StaticWitch



Category: TAZ Balance - Fandom, The Adventure Zone Balance, the adventure zone
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Hurt/Comfort, Seven Birds - Freeform, Spoilers for Episode: e060-066 The Stolen Century Parts 1-7, Stolen Century Spoilers, Taz spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:51:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaticWitch/pseuds/StaticWitch
Summary: There were times Lucretia liked being alone. This was not one of those times.





	1. I Saw A Single Bird

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea (and some Lucretia feelings because I was drawing her the other night before bed) while I was heading to work and screamed at my friend for about an hour. I wondered how Lucretia felt during this specific cycle when she was alone and how it could’ve possibly affected her in the future. I’m going to try and post the other chapters tomorrow and Monday, enjoy!

The words of the judges echoed, ringing throughout her ears. Lips tight in a frown Lucretia whipped the wheel of the Starblaster to the left, narrowly escaping what could have taken out the bottom left side. She’s repaired this damn thing twice already. Fingers covered in bandages to her best ability, palms cut up and clammy along with the rest of her. Lucretia’s brows creased as she sucked in a breath.

“I am not letting my family down..” This once quiet wallflower of a girl, just barely eighteen when this journey had begun, was now alone, on a ship, stuck in one of these many hellish cycles, hoping to escape the Judges and the Hunger. When she found a spot to set the ship momentarily, Lucretia felt her legs give from under her. Collapsing to her knees on the floor a sob racked through her very core. Her family...her family was going to return but this cycle? This very cycle was going to be rough.

And it was.

She avoided and escaped so many times, stayed up countless nights that dark circles made a home underneath Lucretia’s eyes. Once bright crystal blue hues seemed dulled and lack of life due to everything going down. Sometimes she wondered, what would the Judges have given her as a sentence? Greed? Envy? There were countless possibilities but none of those mattered now. Her family was gone and she could not disappoint them. She had to be brave and finish this cycle /for/ them. Looking at the ship, Lucretia let out a heavy sigh pulling her soft white hair back into a messy updo. There was still work to do, it still needed some repairs.

“They’ll be back soon...in the meantime, I have to make do.” The nights on the Starblaster were filled with anxiety and dread. What if she was captured? That would be the end of the mission, they would have all failed. The eighteen-year-old barely slept, let alone ate when she had the chance. Lucretia always had to be on edge and ready for the worst, and never staying in one spot seemed to be the smartest option. Recording her findings on the plane and the various forms of life, she sighed hopelessly waiting for this cycle to end. Whenever the slightest noise would disrupt the eerie since, Lucretia would shoot into action, ready to escape or fight whatever would be near. Her stomach rose to her throat as the noises grew louder. Lucretia immediately scrambled toward the captain's deck after doing a quick check on Fischer. Taking off, she didn’t look back, she didn’t even dare to take a deep breath. Her only option was to survive, to last long enough for her family to come back. By the gods, did she want them back. They used to fill up her life with sound, she used to get frustrated by it all. Now? Now the ship was too quiet, too empty. She’d give anything for them to come back sooner and start filling the ship with sound again.

She missed the twins and their pranks, the loudness of their laughs. She missed Magnus and the way he left wood carvings everywhere, or even the stories about how he saw a dog on a plane that was a bit too cute (sometimes he would cry in those stories. She didn’t know what to make of that). The way Davenport would try to give everyone lessons on flying and then pull a prank later on, or how Merle would do some...interesting interpretative dance. The way Barry would snort when he would catch Taako off guard in the kitchen when he cooked or even when he stayed up late at night researching with Lup and they sat in the dark kitchen with coffee just relaxing. She missed them all, so much that it made her chest physically ache with the loss.

But there was no time for reminiscing now. Something was behind her, and when Lucretia looked out the window, she saw it. The Hunger. It was here.

This was her chance.

She angled the ship, changing trajectories to get as far from this plane as possible. She had to get out now. All Lucretia had to do was avoid the Hunger and leave this plane, and her family would be back. She dodged tendrils left and right, weaving around them expertly now. She was crying, barely able to see the path in front of her through her tears. Her family would be back soon, they would be here soon. Just a bit further, Lucretia, just a bit further…

She barely felt it when time went all strange, barely noticed it when the Starblaster shifted from one plane of reality to the next. She was so focused on flying, on getting out, she never even realized she was already out until she heard familiar sounds behind her.

“Lucretia!” That was the twins, that was their voices screaming in unison in excitement.

“We made it! We’re okay! Lucretia, you’re okay!” Barry’s voice, still shaken with fear was now tinged with hope.

A big hand dropped on her shoulder, and she looked up at Magnus. He had the biggest grin on his face, looking at her with such pride.

Captain’port and Merle smiled, one giving a thumbs up, the other clapping with the softest smile.

And finally, finally, she could relax. She could relax for just a bit. Lucretia slumped to the floor, seeming to deflate as the adrenaline left her body. “I made it. I-” Her voice sounded hoarse, distant as she gasped out the words in shock. “I fucking made it!”

Her family was back.


	2. A Moment’s Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At last, everything seems to be at peace. But then what is still troubling Lucretia?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! A bit lengthy of a chapter here. Enjoy!✨

They didn’t know though

None of them would understand the fear, the soul-crushing weight that had been slammed down onto her shoulders that year. That was the year she decided she would no longer be their wallflower. She couldn’t risk losing them or missing out on anything ever again Lucretia would be a bigger part, she would join more of the fights and expeditions rather than stay aside and write. She would add to her journal once that night was completed.

Glancing around the small room of the Starblaster that she had minimally decorated to give it a more personal home-like feeling, her lips curled and fell immediately from the smile attempting to form.

Allowing her grip on the sheets to loosen, she slowly stood and shucked the blanket off of her shoulders. Glancing over, she sighed, shuffling her feet into an overly plush, yet comfortable pair of slippers as she headed out of her room toward the deck of the Starblaster. The breeze was nice, this plane was warm and calm, not much life to it. There was more vegetation rather than well, moving life that could possibly eat you if it had the chance.

Letting her fingers lightly brush against the walls of the ship until she moved close enough to the railing, leaning against it. Staring into the distance, Lucretia allowed her eyes to flutter shut, taking in the newfound calmness that her family had gifted her once more. Small scars had remained on the woman’s fingers and body leaving a very small reminder of that cycle (not to mention the very memory of it all. She certainly couldn’t tell the group of the lonesome, heartbreaking nights she would have.) Most of what the group knew was that she was always on her toes, escaping the hunger and finding new areas to attempt to camp out at. Running a hand through her hair, Lucretia’s gaze lingered on nowhere in particular.

The silence was cut short, however, from a door opening and squeaking closed. Footsteps barely even echoed the grounds as they came closer, Lucretia’s stomach still tying itself into a knot. She knew it was one of the other birds however...what if it wasn’t? There was always a possibility. Carefully letting her mask of calmness slip back onto her face, the younger woman turned around to see the captain heading over. Maybe he couldn’t sleep either?

“You haven’t been sleeping, are you alright?” Davenport asked before Lucretia could even get a word in, honey orange hues baring into her own softened blue eyes. “Don’t try an excuse either, you know it won’t work..” He laughed lightly when Lucretia went to speak, her mouth immediately closing before she sighed.

“I just couldn’t sleep, truthfully. I couldn’t relax and just drift off.” Lucretia shrugged, lifting a hand to rub her arm. I wasn’t an excuse even though it could be used as one. Davenport, however, didn’t believe her reply, though he decided to let it go for tonight. He wouldn’t force an answer out of anyone, it wasn’t how he was.

“Remember, if you need anything, you have six rooms open for you to stay with.” The captain yawned waving a hand as he turned a heel back to his room “Get some rest, Lucretia. Everyone knows you need it.”

And she did, but she just couldn’t. The following night, Lucretia was back on the deck of the Starblaster, journal in her hands. However, it wasn’t the regular silver spined books she usually carried. This one was a tad smaller and a bit beat up. She wrote her dreams and quite frankly, that entire lonesome cycle in this book. It was something that kept her sane and feeling secure. It had been something that felt familiar when that cycle turned her life upside down, writing in a journal. She flipped through it now, still unable to sleep. They still hadn’t found the light, and she was nervous about anything happening to her family.

Hours had to have passed but, in truth, it was only thirty minutes. Lucretia’s eyes felt heavy, her head dipping forward hand drooping slightly with the pen. She stopped mid-sentence as sleep overtook her, it had to have been only twenty minutes until Lup chimed in.

“Cretia’?”

Lucretia jerked awake, looking up at the elf. Lup frowned and walked over to her, kneeling down next to her.

“What are you doing sleeping out on the deck? You said you were going to bed hours ago.” There was concern clearly etched in Lup’s face. “What brought you out here to sleep instead of in your room?”

Lucretia opened her mouth to reply, but she was interrupted by an explosion that shook the ship with a jolt. The two looked at each other, panicked. Something was happening.


	3. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other birds quickly catch on to what's going on with Lucretia. But will they be able to help her with her problems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter is up! I hope you guys enjoy this as much as I did writing it. Comments and feedback are totally appreciated! Thanks a boatload!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~this is statics friend posting it for 'em idk why i was given the login either yall but anyway at the behest of My Dork heres the last chapter~~

Multiple sets of footsteps came hurtling down the hall toward the sound of the explosion. What the absolute fuck was even happening??? Everyone gathered quickly toward the engine room, Magnus knelt down toward the large-enough hole in the wall. Something near the engine had blown out, it seemed to be an easy fix, however. 

Lucretia gently weaved herself past the others as she moved over to examine the damage, brows knitting together as she sighed. 

”Thankfully this is an easy fix-“

“I’ve got it. “Lucretia cut Magnus off, a look of surprise crossing the man’s features emerald eyes slightly wide. Watching her run a hand over the sturdy metal, Lucretia cracked her knuckles, standing straight. Turning a heel, she felt all eyes on her as she waved a hand. “You can all go back to rest, I can handle this.” She spoke calmly exhaustion dripping from her tone 

”Lucretia, you do realize we’re here to help you, you don’t have to fix this alone.“ Magnus spoke up through the short silence, the twins nodding in agreement. Lucretia clenched her hands into fists, knuckles white from how tight she had them. 

”Honestly, you act like we’re all still dead when we’re literally right her-“ Taako was cut off when she whipped around, hands tight at her sides. Lucretia was shaking, calm mask falling from her expression. Her brows were creased tight, eyes glazed with tears frustration clear. 

“You were all gone for a year, an entire year where I had to repair, hide, and fight alone!” She choked out. Sucking in a breath at the startled expression that slapped itself across the face of her family, Lucretia took a step back. Letting her breath go, she ducked her head down. 

”My...apologies. Excuse me.” She frowned, quickly shuffling out of the room, leaving her family exchanging worried glances. Having retreated to her room, Lucretia paced the floor, her body shaking with both frustration and sadness. She knew they were proud of her for surviving that terribly lonesome year, they expressed how proud they were endless times. However, Lucretia still felt as if she was alone sometimes. She was so stuck in her own cycle from that year that she had to get back into the regular swing of things once more. Freezing at a knock on the door, her gaze darted over as it opened slowly, revealing the famous flip wizard leaning against the door frame. Arms crossed across his chest, hair loosely fell against Taako’s shoulders, cascading down his back curling at its tips. Heterochromatic eyes bore into Lucretia’s owns as he spoke up.

”I know you don’t want to, but Cha’Boi wants to have a chat, sound swell?” Without another word, the elf couldn’t help but smile lightly. Taking the hat off of his own head, he walked toward Lucretia, placing it onto her head before pushing it forward so it’d cover her eyes in a playful manner. She let out a snort, taking it off to hold in her hands, thumbs gently grazing across the fabric and little decals that adorned it. Making himself comfortable on the small bed, Taako crossed his legs leaning against the wall looking over to Lucretia. “You know we’re beyond proud of you Cretia’. Like, fuckin blown away by the stuff you did proud. We can’t express how we feel because words don't cut it.” He started off, hand moving in a lazy yet fun motion as she paid attention to his words. She knew they were happy and proud of her, however, her thoughts were stopped when he continued. 

“You’re not a wallflower anymore, hell you don’t volunteer to stay back with the ship anymore. You wait to record all your findings when we come back and that’s fucking baller because you’re hangin’ with us more rather than hangin’ back. Like last week? Shit, Lucretia, I didn’t expect you to take Lup’s dare and jump off that waterfall her and Barold found. He panicked so hard when the both of you jumped.” Taako snorted, leaving out the part when he essentially shrieked because Lup grabbed him by the collar of the shirt, dragging Taako and Barold with them down the waterfall. Lucretia’s lips twitched into a smile, a soft laugh coming from her before it erupted into something more genuine and loving. Gods that day was amazing. 

…

Had he bought them enough time?

God he hoped.

Slapping his hands onto his thighs, Taako grabbed Lucretia’s hand lightly, pulling it from the wizard's hat she was still fiddling with. “You need to try and relax, we’re here and none of us are going to leave you alone like that again. Birds of a feather fly together n’ all that shit, right?” He grinned, dimples showing themselves at the corners of the elves lips as his ears lifted slightly. “C’mon I have another uh, thing? I guess? To show. Ol’ Taako ain't the only one with some tricks up his sleeve.” He led her out of the room, continuing to talk and make Lucretia laugh here and there. She paused and went to apologize as they headed toward the deck. 

”Taako, I’m sorry I have to apologize to ever-“

”Trust me Chickadee. Nobody’s hurt.” He mused, when Magnus, however, sprung up and over in front, of them yelling “Magnus” like he did during their beach cycle. Taako yelped “Hachi Machi what the fuck!” He gasped, dramatically slapping a hand over his chest. “Gonna...faint~ Cretia’ catch me.” He gasped as Lucretia laughed, scrambling to grab ahold of her friend. Her eyes scanned the deck to see the others all standing around, paints littering the floor. Glancing around curiously, Lucretia couldn’t help but cock a brow at the mess before her. Merle’s hands were covered in paint, Barry had a few brush strokes that made whiskers on his face, courtesy to Lup who had red across her nose. Davenport had been wiping off his hands with a cloth seeming that he and merle high fives prior to the duo walking in, their hands mixing paint colors. Magnus? No paint in sight which was a bit of a- never mind it was on his jacket. But what in the seven hells were they painting? As she stepped further out onto the deck, Taako had made his way toward Lup who was grinning devilishly ear to ear. Taako would not get away clean, neither would Lucretia.

Fixing the glasses on her face, her eyes settled onto a painting. A painting of Seven birds flying together, twelve multicoloured and beautiful circles around those birds each going to the same direction. It’s like Taako said..

“Birds of a feather, fly together,” Lucretia murmured, staring at the group painting in awe, you can tell who drew which bird and the various styles and colors. Hell, Lucretia didn’t even feel the hot tears that welled up in her eyes as she turned to her family who were smiling toward her. Taako was in a neck-hold by none other than his sister who had smeared bright fuschia paint across his freckle coated face. Oh boy...oh no she knew those looks all too well.

Taking a step back, Lucretia felt a grin spread across her face. It was most definitely going to take her a bit of time to relax. She knew her family was back, they were proud of her. She was proud of them. They loved her as much as she loved them. Running down the deck, Lucretia let out a laugh like shriek when she was surprised by Barry who tactically hid behind a door, pressing a paint coated palm to Lucretia’s cheek skewing her glasses on her face. Laughs echoed out into the world that night, it was the laughs of seven particular people. A family of seven that Lucretia would do anything to keep safe.

She saw the lights of her life, the ones who made this damn mission worth fighting for. She found a home and the ones who kept her sane and grounded. She found...something precious.


End file.
